Sonic Boom: Eye to Eye
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is my first Sonic Boom story and this goes out to Nebula the Hedgehog and all the other reviewers. In this story, Sonic reunites with my two characters Carson and Hugo. Sonic and Amy become a couple later in the story and even Sticks falls in love with Carson, who loves crazy chicks. Please leaves some reviews about my pairing of Carson and Sticks. I hope you enjoy the story!
**Hey everyone, I'm back and this time with a Sonic Boom story. My story will finally have Carson and Hugo enter the Sonic Boom world. Sonic will reunite with the pair and Carson and Sticks will even fall in love. This story goes out to Nebula the Hedgehog and all my other reviewers, thank you very much for the positive reviews. Now let us begin!**

 **Sonic Boom: Eye to Eye**

It was a beautiful, sunny day on Bygone Island and everyone was very happy. One citizen in particular was enjoying his daily run. He was none other than the fastest living thing; Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was enjoying his run until a cud missile hit him. The blue hero was knock down by the blast and looked up to see his arch-rival Dr. Eggman and his lamest toy; Cowbot.

"Egghead and Cowbot. Why am I not surprised?" Sonic said in annoyance.

"That's right fur ball!" Eggman cackled. Cowbot just slowly moved towards his enemy. Sonic stood up and tapped his foot, waiting for the cow to attack.

"You think you could have made him faster since the last time I face it." Sonic asked Eggman.

"Yeah, that didn't come to mind until now." Eggman said.

"Can we get going? I'm trying to get home and enjoy a nice, big sandwich." Sonic said still tapping his foot.

"Give it a minute. Cowbot will attack." Eggman said waiting. Sonic yawned until another cud missile hit him.

"There we go. Cowbot attack!" Eggman announced. Soon, Cowbot and Sonic fought each other while Eggman just watched from his hovercraft. Sonic continue to fight until a fireball hit Cowbot and a stinger was thrown at it. Eggman stood up in shock and looked down at a pair of heroes he hasn't seen in years.

"Hey Egghead." A red charmeleon said. He was dressed in his favorite pair of black denim jeans, red shirt, black jacket, and his tan Timberland boots.

"Long time no see!" The charmeleon's friend said. He was a teal and purple hornet dressed in black denim shorts, teal and purple Nike basketball shoes, and a classic Charlotte Hornets jersey.

"I can handle Sonic. What I can't handle is seeing you two again!" Eggman replied. Sonic looked over to see the two heroes; his longtime friends Carson and Hugo.

"Carson! Hugo! You're here!" Sonic said in excitement.

"Yeah man. We heard you moved, we didn't expect you living in these conditions." Carson joked.

"Ignoring that. Looks like you can use some help." Hugo said.

"Well not really, but since you two are here yes I do." Sonic replied. The three friends got into their battle stances, ready to fight.

"This is not going to end well." Eggman said to the audience. The doctor was right; Sonic, Carson, and Hugo defeated Cowbot in ten minutes. Five minutes had Carson not ridden the cow like a bull for eight seconds. Once defeated, Sonic toss the defeated cow to Dr. Eggman, but not before Carson spray painted "chump" on the cow's butt.

"You lose Egghead!" Sonic said.

"Not yet hedgehog. I always have a backup plan." Eggman said pressing a button on his communicator. Suddenly, a giant fly swatter came out of Cowbot's back.

"Aaahhh! Fly Swatter!" Hugo screamed in fear.

"Oh crap!" Carson said. Eggman laughed as his giant fly swatter tried swatting the three heroes. Hugo flew around like crazy while Sonic and Carson dodged each swat. They continued to dodge until Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and of course Sticks.

"Eggman what are you doing?" Amy asked. It was then the four heroes noticed Carson and Hugo were here.

"Hey it's Carson and Hugo!" Tails said pointing to the duo. The pair just waved as they continue to dodge the giant fly swatter.

"Save the hellos for later. We can use some help!" Sonic said. The gang didn't need to be told twice and helped Sonic, Carson, and Hugo. Eggman now had to deal with Sonic and his friends scrambling all over the jungle.

"Hold still you pests." Eggman said.

"Hey we are not pets!" Knuckles answered.

"Why do I even bother?" Eggman said to the audience again. He continued to swat at the team he finally caught Sonic, Hugo, and the rest of the team.

"Ah! Help us Carson!" Amy shouted. Carson stopped dead in his tracks and began to think of a way to save the feral badger.

"Come on Carson! Think!" Carson said to himself. He was quickly distracted by the sound of a bird.

"Oh look! A Moose-eating Thunder Hawk!" Carson said pointing to the sky.

"Stop looking at the bird and help us!" Hugo yelled. Carson looked at the bird and came up with a brilliant idea.

"That's it! Eggman I shall defeat you my way…Please don't hurt me!" Carson said begging on his knees, surprising Eggman.

"You got to be kidding me." Amy said in annoyance.

"Don't worry Amy. This is Carson's plan." Sonic said to Amy. The gang just watch Carson continuing to beg on his knees.

"Normally I hate gravelling, but you make it work Carson!" Eggman said impressed.

"I surrender and to prove it I made you this special hat." Carson said pulling out a papier-mâché hat. Eggman eagerly to took the gift in excitement.

"Oh I love this hat. It even has antlers, very fetching!" Eggman happily said while putting on the hat. Carson then stood up and made a strange bird call into the sky, surprising Eggman again.

"What was that?" Eggman asked in confusion.

"The dinner call of the Moose-eating Thunder Hawk!" Carson stated.

"Aaahhh!" Eggman screamed as the hawk swooped and scooped him up. At the same time, Eggman dropped his communicator; freeing Sonic and his friends.

"Put me down! I'm a human, not a moose!" Eggman said to the hawk.

"Yeah, Yeah. I wish I had a nickel for every time I heard that same story." The hawk replied in a deep voice, deflating Eggman's self-esteem.

"We'll meet again Sonic! Ow! My eye!" Eggman said as the hawk began to poke him. Sonic and his friends just waved goodbye at Eggman and turned back to Carson; their hero.

"Nice job Carson!" Knuckles said fist-bumping the charmeleon.

"You saved us Carson!" Amy said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Good job!" Tails said giving him a playful shove. Carson smiled as his friends repaired him for his heroic efforts. He looked over to see Sticks turn away from him with a deep blush on her face. Sonic saw the little incident between Carson and Sticks and smirked to himself.

"Carson and Hugo, this is Sticks. Sticks, these are my old friends Carson and Hugo." Sonic said introducing Sticks to the duo.

"Hi!" Hugo said sticking out his hand. The feral badger just licked his hand in response; freaking out Hugo but making Carson chuckle.

"That's how I say hello." Sticks responded. Hugo just wiped the spit off his glove and smiled back.

"Great. You're just like Carson except you don't set anyone's stinger on fire." Hugo said.

"It was an accident Charlotte." Carson said using Hugo's hated nickname.

"Don't you hate that name Hugo?" Sonic asked the hornet.

"Yes I do." Hugo replied giving Carson a death glare. The charmeleon didn't pay attention and just dreamily stared at the badger. He has never seen a girl so beautiful and crazy until just now. The young charmeleon always loved crazy chicks, and she was no different. Sticks, meanwhile, just blushed as Carson just stared at her with his scarlet eyes.

"Come on guys. Let's get something to eat." Tails announced.

"Oh food!" Hugo said already flying to the village. Knuckles followed Tails and Hugo with Sonic and Amy coming next. That left just Carson and Sticks alone in the own world. Sticks looked down at her shoes while Carson scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"So…Sticks is your name right." Carson asked.

"Uh…yes. That is my name." Sticks replied while rubbing her arm nervously.

"Cool I like that name." Carson said. Sticks heard his compliment and happily smiled at him.

"Well Sticks, after you." Carson said leading the way. Sticks politely bowed and walked ahead to join the gang. Carson walked next to Sticks, wanting to get to know the beautiful lady next to him. The two just walked in silence until they saw Sonic and the others at Meh Burger. Amy looked at the pair in confusion and then to Sonic, who had a sly smile on his face.

"Sonic what are you up too?" Amy asked.

"You really don't see it Amy?" Sonic said looking at Amy. Amy looked back at Carson and Sticks and noticed the badger was blushing heavily. Amy finally realized what was going on and happily squealed. Knuckles, Tails, and Hugo heard Amy's squeal and wanted to know what was going on.

"Amy why did you squeal?" Tails asked.

"Oh my gosh! Sticks is in love!" Amy happily squealed again. The trio was surprised at Amy's words, especially Hugo. He was shocked that his best friend was already flirting with someone as crazy as him. Then again, the hornet really was happy that a girl likes him for his kindness.

"Wow! You two have been here for ten minutes and already Carson's in love." Knuckles said surprised.

"Hey I think they'll make a great couple." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders. Carson and Sticks arrived just in time to hear the conversation.

"What's going on? I thought we were going to get something to eat." Carson said.

"We are, but not before you tell us about your girlfriend." Hugo joked. This caused both Carson and Sticks to blush heavily. Sonic and the others snickered until Sticks took action.

"Carson is not my boyfriend! I don't even like him. He's just a kid I don't even know. He means nothing to me. We are not a couple!" Sticks said in anger. Her words greatly affected Carson; he was starting to develop feelings for Sticks. After hearing her words, Carson happiness went away and was replaced with slight depression.

"Oh…okay. Sorry to bother you Sticks." Carson said kicking a rock in sadness. He sadly walked away from the group and his crush. Sonic and the other boys saw his sad state; they really wanted to help the charmeleon.

"Carson! Wait up!" Sonic said running after him. Knuckles and Tails followed the duo, leaving Hugo with Amy and Sticks.

"Sticks, you didn't have to say that. We were just joking around." Hugo said.

"You really hurt Carson's feelings. I think he really liked you." Amy stated. The feral badger just slumped her shoulders in sadness. She didn't mean to hurt Carson because she was afraid to tell him that she was really in love with him.

"I know. I was afraid to say that I really do like him. Maybe even in love with him." Sticks replied. Amy and Hugo just patted her back in comfort; they knew she didn't mean to hurt him.

"It's okay Sticks. I think it's wonderful that you like, maybe love, Carson." Amy said in comfort.

"Yeah. Not only that, he loves wrestling. Especially lucha libre." Hugo said nudging her shoulder. Sticks eyes were wide opened; she loved wrestling too.

"Oh I love wrestling. Oh, now I just want to hug Carson." Sticks said in sadness again.

"Well why are we standing here? Come on, let's go get your guy." Amy announced. The pair dragged the badger to go find the lonely charmeleon. Meanwhile, Carson was sitting down with his hands under his chin. He didn't even notice Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails sitting next to him.

"Are you okay man?" Tails asked.

"Not really. I really like Sticks, but after what she said I'm not even sure." Carson sighed.

"Hey don't feel bummed. Sticks is just…Sticks. She can say crazy things that, ironically, come true later on. This is her first time being in love." Sonic said reassuringly. Carson spirits began to lift up after hearing Sticks was being in love for the first time as well.

"Really?" Carson asked.

"Of course. I should know, I fell for a sandwich." Knuckles said randomly.

"Not that kind of love Knuckles." Tails bluntly said.

"What Knuckles was trying to say is that I'm in love with a girl too." Sonic said without shame.

"Amy!" Carson said. Knuckles and Tails just smirked at the blue hedgehog, who took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"Yeah Carson. I'm in love with Amy. I'm just afraid that if I told her, Eggman will use her against me. I don't want to lose the best thing that has happened to me. I don't know what I'll do if Eggman killed Amy in front of my eyes." Sonic admitted to his friends.

"Really Sonic?" A voice asked. The boys turned around to see Amy, Hugo and Sticks, who overheard the entire conversation. Knowing there was no turning back, Sonic stood up and went up to Amy with a small smile.

"Yeah I do. I don't know what I'll do if Eggman took you out of my life." Sonic admitted. Amy returned his smile and hugged her crush. The two hedgehogs just stood in their place as their friends smiled at the pair. Sonic and Amy looked into each other's eyes; seeing nothing but love.

"I don't care if I am in danger every time. As long as I'm with you, I will always be safe. Do you feel the same for me Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic's response was to give his love a long awaited kiss. She happily accepted the kiss; finally feeling happy and loved after so long. The two hedgehogs slowly broke the kiss and heard their friends clapping.

"Well it's about time." Tails said with a chuckle. Sonic just smiled as Amy gave him a kiss on his cheek and nuzzled against his heck.

"Wait! Sonic and Amy were in love this whole time?" Knuckles asked in confusion. Tails and Hugo looked at each other and shook their heads in defeat. Carson just laughed as he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around to see Sticks with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry Carson that I hurt your feelings." Sticks said. Carson just smiled at the badger, no longer feeling depressed anymore.

"Ah don't worry. I'm a cheerful guy and I never stay upset for too long." Carson said happily. The badger lost all nervousness and became determined to make this work.

"So Carson…" Sticks couldn't finish as Carson kissed her. She was surprised at first but soon closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Sticks wrapped her arms around Carson's neck while he wrapped his own arms around her waist. They were lost in their own little world until Carson slowly broke the kiss. Sticks slowly open her eyes and dreamily stared at Carson.

"You were nervous, so I figured why not." Carson said. Sticks only response was to nuzzle against his neck.

"So does this mean we're together?" Carson joked.

"Yes it does, but I get to make you happy when we're alone." Sticks said in a little seductive voice. Carson's tail happily wagged after hearing her little seductive voice. The couple looked over to Knuckles, Tails, and Hugo with sly smiles on their faces. Sonic and Amy even had sly expressions on their faces.

"Looks like we have a two new couples. That's if Carson and Hugo are staying?" Amy said.

"Well after a crazy day today…Ah what the heck! Of course we'll stay!" Hugo stated in excitement. Sonic and his friends cheered in unison once they heard Hugo's words. Carson and Sticks smiled as they shared another sweet kiss. Once the kiss was ended, the new couple joined Knuckles, Tails, Hugo, and the couple of Sonic and Amy back to Bygone village.

It was nighttime now in the village and Sticks couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning in her bed until she finally gave up. The feral badger knew the only one who could help her sleep and walked towards his home. Sticks arrived at Sonic's hut to see Sonic and Amy asleep on one couch and Carson asleep on the other. She quietly snuck in and shook Carson awake.

"Huh?" Carson asked sleepily. He opened his tired eyes to see Sticks.

"Sorry Carson. I couldn't sleep." Sticks said quietly. He gave her a sleepy smile and opened his arms. Sticks graciously accepted the offer and joined him in a nice sleep. After she got comfortable, the pair slept in a nice, peaceful sleep. Sonic opened his tired eye to see Sticks asleep in Carson's arms and smiled to himself. He looked back down to the sleepy Amy and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Amy." Sonic said going back to sleep.

 **The End Folks!**


End file.
